


TMI

by detectivejigsaw



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boys Bonding, Brother/Brother relationship, Can work as either sea grunks or shack grunks, Cute and Funny (hopefully), Ford gets hooked to old lady movies too, Gen, Mainly though it's TV grunks, The Black and White Period Piece Old Lady Boring Movie Channel, The Duchess Approves, slice of life fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivejigsaw/pseuds/detectivejigsaw
Summary: Just a little slice of life about the boys watching television together.





	TMI

“Oh, come on!” Stan groaned at the television screen.

Ford groaned with him as yet another commercial interrupted the Black and White Period Piece Old Lady Boring Movie Channel.

The first time Ford had caught Stan rewatching  _ The Duchess Approves _ , of course he’d laughed and said that he hadn’t realized this was the sort of thing his brother was into now (not in a hurtful way, just a little friendly ribbing), but then he’d gotten curious about the plot and sat down to watch with him...and somehow he’d been hooked. And one thing led to another, so of course this channel had become a bit of a guilty pleasure for both of them that they weren’t ready to tell the kids about.

Quite a few of the movies on here were actually quite good, Ford had to admit; they were from the days when people actually worried about good dialogue and facial expressions more than flashy special effects, and even though they usually weren’t violent, they could still get intense in a way that fascinated both men.

Stan took advantage of the commercial break to get blankets for both of them, and a tub of ice cream for himself. As he sat back down, Ford picked up the extra spoon he’d been keeping on the side table and tried to steal some ice cream. Stan smacked his hand.

“Get your own!”

“That’s the only one we have, don’t be greedy!” Ford protested, grabbing for the ice cream.

They struggled over it for a few seconds, before Stan finally muttered, “ _ Fine _ …” and let him dip his spoon in.

Ford smiled smugly-and then let out a pained “Ow!” when he got punched in the shoulder.

“Ssh!” Stan scolded, as the commercials ended and the movie finally started up again.

Ford just rolled his eyes and ate his ice cream.

* * *

The one they were watching,  _ Claudius and Valentine _ , wasn’t as much of a tearjerker as  _ The Duchess Approves _ (which was admittedly hard to beat), but it was good enough to keep both of them enthralled until the final kiss.

Stan snickered as the end credits rolled. “For a minute it looked like he was about ta French her right in front of everyone.”

“The Hays Code would never have allowed it back then,” Ford said with a disgusted grimace.

“Yeah, but he sure looked like he  _ wanted _ to,” Stan singsonged back at him.

“I don’t understand why  _ anyone  _ would want to,” the older twin mused. He stuck out his tongue and nearly crossed his eyes trying to see it. “Hae-oo  _ look _ at thith thing?”

Stan managed to translate it to “Have you  _ looked _ at this thing?” and shrugged.

Ford put his tongue back in his mouth. “It’s all  _ wet _ and  _ slimy _ -it would be like putting a slug in your mouth! Why would anyone consider that a romantic gesture?!”

“Hey, in the middle of the moment you’re usually not thinking about stuff like that so it feels pretty good.”

Stan turned back to the television and grinned when he saw that a new movie was starting up.

“Ooh,  _ Pretentiousness and Practicality _ ! I’ve heard good things about this one!”

A few seconds later he noticed the look that Ford was still giving him.

“...What?”

“Excuse me,” Ford said in a strangled tone, “I need to go scrub out my brain with bleach.”

He got up and left the room. A few seconds later Stan yelled after him, “You are such a prude!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tee hee. Hope you liked.


End file.
